


I Can't Drink Away my Love for You

by RandomAssCow



Series: Dreamnotfound Angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Dancing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, House Party, M/M, No Fluff, Sad Ending, Suggestive Themes, george is a twink, sapnap is best boi, tags are still hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAssCow/pseuds/RandomAssCow
Summary: I could think of endless qualities that make me love him. Yet there he stands, dancing with some girl he’s never spoken to before tonight. Surrounded by warm bodies on the dance floor, but all he sees is her. I watch his hands trace up her thighs as she leans her body against his. She’s giving him every part of her to be entranced by, and he is. His eyes seem to create imaginary lines to follow as he watches her move. Her chest, her lips, her eyes, he looks like he just can’t get enough. Like all he wants is her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I Can't Drink Away my Love for You

There he stands. His hands on her hips as they sway and move to the music. She has her arms around his neck and her lips are so close to his, the flashing lights illuminating her curves and long brown hair gives her an ethereal look. I’d be mesmerized if it weren’t for the fact that I only see her because she’s dancing with him.

Him

Him and his gorgeous, soft blond hair.

Him and his light freckles that look like stars across his cheeks.

Him and his deep forest green eyes.

Him and his sun-kissed skin.

Him and his smile.

Him and his laugh.

I could think of endless qualities that make me love him. Yet there he stands, dancing with some girl he’s never spoken to before tonight. Surrounded by warm bodies on the dance floor, but all he sees is her. I watch his hands trace up her thighs as she leans her body against his. She’s giving him every part of her to be entranced by, and he is. His eyes seem to create imaginary lines to follow as he watches her move. Her chest, her lips, her eyes, he looks like he just can’t get enough. Like all he wants is her.  
It’s a college party. With girls, and drinks, and loud music. Something is bound to happen. That doesn’t change the fact that it still feels like a punch in the gut as he looks at her. As he touches her. As he kisses her, with lips a pray could get to dance across mine at some point. Even on accident, even if it were a dare. Circumstances don’t matter, I just want to know what it feels like. A feeling countless girls at parties get to experience, but never me. I wonder if his lips are soft or if he tastes like mint gum. It’s too easy to get lost in my own head as I imagine his hands roaming my body, him claiming the skin of my neck with purple marks, his hands holding my wrists against the sheets.  
Look at me, head over heels for my playboy of a best friend. My best friend, who dragged me to this party so he could ditch me for the first pretty girl to hit on him. Sucks to suck George. Guess that’s the life you live. The gay best friend who stands by banister at some house party, as your best friend makes out with any girl who throws herself at him. They’ll dance and kiss as you watch with a red solo cup, and tears in your eyes. It’s just too easy to caught up in how perfect he looks, dazed and sweaty, under the color-changing lights.  
Stop looking at him, George, and his stupidly entrancing movements. Stop imagining over and over, what it would be like to be her. Just move, go anywhere that’s not here. Outside, upstairs, home, somewhere where you don’t have to look at him.

By the time I finally get my feet to move, he’s dragging her up the stairs. A look in his eyes of pure want as he tries, and fails, to keep his hands off her. Of course, he doesn’t bother sparing a glance at me. I fumble to the kitchen to grab another beer, something to add to the ever-growing fog in my brain. More people kissing, another reminder he probably has her pinned against a wall by now. I think I drank it a little too fast considering that the next thing I know I’m throwing up in the bushes of the backyard. Great job, George.

“George, you ok buddy?”

The voice startles me out of my nausea for a brief moment, but after trying to move it quickly returns, causing me to throw up more into the bushes. I wretch and heave, my stomach feels like it’s shattering. It’s not hard to notice when a comforting hand is placed on my back and starts rubbing gentle circles; It’s the only comforting feeling right now. After throwing up my guts I manage to flop down onto the grass to gaze at the stars. The body lies down next to me. Although my brain is still foggy and clouded, the stars feel like an escape I’ve been craving for god knows how long.

“Geor-”

“He’s up there right now” I interrupt.

“Yeah, he was pretty eager getting up the stairs” The voice laughs.

“Why couldn’t have been me?” I mumble

“What?”

“Why couldn’t it have been me, Nick?”

I turn to stare at him and tears start to well in my eyes as I stare at him.

“Oh George”

Something about the worried look he gives me makes me lose it, tears pour down my cheeks and I try to stifle the sad noises that escape my throat. Nick only looks at me before he wraps me into a gentle hug. There he holds me on the grass and I cling to him for dear life. Under the stars in the backyard of a house party that some jock named Zak hosted. A house party where the boy I’m in love with is sharing saliva with someone who’s just his type. Someone who, in terms of looks, is like his best friend if I were a girl and moderately attractive.

“I want it to be me that he drags up the stairs, me that he gives hickeys to, me that he looks at like no one else exists. But it’s n-never me”

“It’s ok George” He encourages.

“No i-it’s not. I love him so much, I have for years, but he doesn’t even spare me a glance or b-blush when I t-talk. He just ditches me at parties so he can sleep with some st-stupid bitch.”

A deep voice echoes from the doorway.

“George”

“Clay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> This was so much fun to write even though it is pretty short.  
> If you have ideas or prompts feel free to comment, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
